


A Gift

by mind_and_malady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom!Sam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_and_malady/pseuds/mind_and_malady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's always been a little uncertain about this, but Lucifer asked. Lucifer never asks for anything - well, that's a lie, but if Sam says no the question usually isn't asked twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

Sam is bound, his breath coming in frantic, nervous bursts. He can’t see, thanks to the strip of silk over his eyes, and the velvet ropes that keep him eagle-spread on the bed don’t allow him any movement at all.

Lucifer is kneeling between his legs. His hands are on Sam’s thighs, slide up to his hips, rub gentle circles against the bones there with his thumbs. He’s being patient, trying to let Sam settle before he starts.

“Sam,” he murmurs, one hand sliding up over Sam’s chest, along his neck. “Sam.” Fingers comb through Sam’s hair, and he tries to calm down. He takes measured breathes, but his skin still feels too tight, every nerve ending overactive and on a hair-trigger.

They’d talked about this. Lucifer has brought it up once or twice before, and last night, Sam agreed. But he honestly should have thought about this, about the associations with darkness and immobility, too much experience with being powerless, instincts that are too tuned to fight-or-flight.

“I’m okay,” he answers shakily. “I just - Distract me. Please.”

Lucifer obliges, leans over Sam’s frame and kisses him. It’s long and full of promise, and when Lucifer pulls away there’s a hitch in his breathing. He runs his nails down Sam’s flank, and then dips his head just enough to bite into the meaty part of Sam’s shoulder.

Sam shudders, a small moan escaping him as he tips his head away to give Lucifer more room. Lucifer takes it, bites bruises along Sam’s neck and collarbones. His fingers wrap around Sam’s cock and Sam jolts, surprised and swearing as he thrusts up into the too-dry grip. Lucifer laughs at him quietly, pins his hips to the bed with a hand along Sam’s abdomen, and strokes him at a slow, steady pace.

Sam is going to come before Lucifer even gets undressed at this rate, too much heat and desperation singing inside him. He can’t move, ropes tight around his wrists and immobilized by Lucifer’s weight. He’s making noises that he’s going to be embarrassed about later, but right now, he’s forcing his fear to turn into need and trying to let go and it’s working a little too well.

“Lucifer,” he breathes, head tipping back. He can’t see under the darkness of his blindfold, but he knows that Lucifer’s eyes are probably glued to him, the arch of his neck, the expression on his face. “ _Lucifer_.”

Lucifer growls, a low thrum that Sam can feel in his bones, and he speeds up just slightly, still going too slow for Sam to get anything more than viciously, achingly desperate. The ropes around his wrists and ankles aren’t restraints anymore, they’re tethers, sharp jabs of reality when he tries to move where they won’t let him. They’re what’s keeping him safe within the precise control of the angel above him.

Sam starts begging at around the same time that Lucifer forces his knees a little farther apart. “ _Please_ , fuck, Lucifer,” Sam’s voice is a wreck. “Lucifer, please, I need - I - fuck!” Sam can’t even think straight, because the dry friction around his cock is suddenly slick and there are two fingers pressing into him, stretching and scissoring and pressing _up_ -

Sam comes with low sob of relief, is left trembling and exhausted on the bed. He whimpers slightly when Lucifer withdraws his fingers, only to sigh as he hears Lucifer shove his jeans down and off the bed, the quick tug of fabric as his shirt joins them there.

“You’ve done so well,” Lucifer says, right in Sam’s ear, low and quiet and running rich with dark approval. His teeth tug at Sam’s earlobe, and Sam shivers, pulls his head away to get more of that sharp pressure. Lucifer’s hand pulls his head back into place, firm and casual as you please.

Lucifer bites down again, hard enough that Sam has to hiss out a sound that’s more pain than pleasure, and he grinds his cock against the curve of Sam’s hip. He mutters dark, filthy promises, a whole host of rewards for agreeing to being bound like this that leave Sam shivering and desperate to reach out, hands pressing against his restraints.

His thoughts have devolved to a dazed litany of _Lucifer Lucifer Lucifer_ , and when he hears Lucifer call his name, edging on desperate, while fingers dig bruises into his hips, he strains forward. Lucifer doesn’t hesitate to press him back down, their shared moans crushed between them in a kiss as Lucifer comes messily all over Sam’s hip and stomach.

They both lay there, panting, until Lucifer reaches up to undo the blindfold. Sam blinks up at him, adjusting to the light as Lucifer unties his limbs and curls into Sam’s side. Sam stretches, and yawns tiredly, prompting a quiet chuckle from Lucifer.

“Thank you, Sam,” Lucifer murmurs, mouth somewhere along Sam’s collarbone. He’s relaxed and warm against Sam’s side, sated.

Sam twitches as a washcloth is suddenly cleaning him up, but doesn’t have the energy to react beyond that. “You’re welcome,” comes the reply, eventually, murmured into Lucifer’s hair. They lie there, twined together, until they fall asleep.


End file.
